danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Монокума
|-|Дизайн= =Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация к Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 2 Character Illustration - Monokuma.jpg|Иллюстрация к Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair от Руи КомацузакиDengekiOnline: 【まり探】ネタバレギリギリのトークが飛び出したPSP『スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園』発売記念発表会レポート (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация к Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Monokuma.png|Скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнутриигровая галерея в Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Monokuma.png|Скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa 1.2 Official Setting Materials Collection ((Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Monokuma.png|Скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa 2Danganronpa 1.2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Monokuma.jpg|Промо-скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: The Animation Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Monokuma (Profile).png|Профиль дизайна к Danganronpa 3 Future ArcБуклет ограниченного издания к''Danganronpa 3'' Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Monokuma (Sketches).png|Скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa 3 Future Arc Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa V3'' Student Investigation ReportNIS America Day One Dossier Art Booklet Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Danganronpa 1 Visual Fanbook Height Comparison Chart.png|Сравнение роста персонажей Danganronpa Danganronpa 2 Height Chart Monomi and Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Сравнение роста Монокумы и МономиВнутриигровая галерея в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa V3 - Height Chart - Monokuma & Monokubs.png|''Danganronpa V3'' Сравнение роста Монокумы и Монокумарзов Monokuma Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Ранние скетчи дизайна к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Early Design.png|Ранний концепт дизайна Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Concept Art 01.png|Концепт-арт к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Proposal Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Ранние предложенные дизайны к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Monokuma.png|Концепт-арт к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Mondo Owada Execution Concept Art.png|Казнь Мондо концепт-арт Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Concept Art (1).png|Монокума ранний концепт-арт Danganronpa 1 Monokuma Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|Профиль персонажа DanganronpaScan Credit: [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72904900663/monokuma-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa The Animation Concept Art Monokuma 1.jpg|Концепт-арт к Danganronpa: The Animation Danganronpa The Animation Concept Art Monokuma 2.jpg|Концепт-арт к Danganronpa: The Animation Danganronpa 2 - Early Promotional Material (August 4th 2011) (4).jpg|Ранний промо-материал к Danganronpa 2 (04 августа 2011)Famitsu: ポップな見た目と、予測不能なストーリーで多くのファンを獲得した“推理アクション”ゲーム『ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生』。その続編である『スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園』の製作が決定。 (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 - Early Promotional Material (August 4th 2011) (7).jpg|Ранний промо-материал к Danganronpa 2 (04 августа 2011) Danganronpa 2 Wizard of Monomi Design Sketches and Assets (1).png|''Danganronpa 2'' концепт-арт Danganronpa 2 Wizard of Monomi Design Sketches and Assets (4).png|''Danganronpa 2'' концепт-арт Danganronpa 2 Wizard of Monomi Design Sketches and Assets (5).png|''Danganronpa 2'' Дизайн "Wizard of Monomi" Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|Профиль персонажа Danganronpa 2Scan Credit: [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72904900663/monokuma-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Скетч персонажей Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc'Lerche:' Danganronpa 3: Future Arc group sketch Danganronpa The Stage - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Cast.jpg|Скетч персонажей из Danganronpa 3: The STAGELerche: Danganronpa 3: The STAGE sketch fanart |-| DR1= Представление Danganronpa 1 Opening - Monokuma 2.png|Монокума в интро игры Danganronpa 1 Opening - Monokuma.png|Монокума в интро игры Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card (Prologue).png|Заставка главы Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma Silhouette on screen.png|Монокума приказывает всем собраться в спортивном зале через монитор Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma announcing the mutual killing game.png|Монокума объявляет об игре взаимных убийств Danganronpa 1 CG - Mondo Owada grabbing Monokuma.png|Схвачен Мондо Овадой Danganronpa 1 CG - Mondo Owada throwing an exploding Monokuma.png|Мондо бросает Монокуму Глава 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 1).png|Заставка главы (Повседневная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 1).png|Заставка главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma explaining the Class Trial.png|Объясняет Классный Суд Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's typical Announcement.png|Объявление Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba (Junko Disguise) stepping on Monokuma (1).png|Мукуро Икусаба в облике Джунко наступает на Монокуму Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba (Junko Disguise) stepping on Monokuma (2).png|Монокума призывает "Копья Гунгнира" Danganronpa 1 CG - Sayaka Maizono's idol group in Sayaka's motive video (6).png|Поялвение в мотивационном видео Саяки Майзоно Глава 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png|Проводит утреннюю зарядку Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png|Второй мотив Монокумы: секреты (На английском) Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura meeting with Monokuma.png|Тайная встреча с его шпионом Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's money motive.png|Третий мотив Монокумы: деньги Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (01).png|Сакура сражается с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (02).png|Сакура сражается с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (04).png|Сакура сражается с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (05).png|Сакура сражается с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (06).png|Сакура сражается с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (07).png|Сакура сражается с Монокумой Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (08).png|Сакура противостоит Монокуме Глава 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Missing Monokuma bottles.png|Бутылки Монокумы в комнате отдыха Danganronpa 1 CG - Weighting the Monokuma bottle pieces (1).png|Взвешивание бутылок Монокумы Danganronpa 1 CG - Weighting the Monokuma bottle pieces (2).png|Взвешивание бутылок Монокумы Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro.png|Ясухиро Хагакурэ нападает на Сакуру Глава 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png|Студенты разбирают одно из тел Монокумы Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima's Ultimate Despair introduction (English) (1).png|Джунко Эношима собирается раскрыть себя как Абсолютное Отчаяние DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 08.png|Джунко Эношима признана организатором Убийственной Школьной Жизни DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 09.png|Джунко Эношима признана организатором Убийственной Школьной Жизни Эпилог Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card (Epilogue).png|Заставка Эпилога Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma still active (1).png|Моноркума всё ещё активен Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma still active (2).png|"I am this school's--I am your Headmaster!" |-|DR2= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Трейлер File:Monokuma_(SDR2_Trailer_-1).png|Монокума в первом трейлере ''Danganronpa 2. Опенинг Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Monomi True Intro English.png|Настоящее интро (Английский) Danganronpa 2 Monokuma True Intro English.png|Настоящее интро (Английский) Danganronpa 2 Monokuma Monomi True Intro Japanese.png|Настоящее интро (Японский) Danganronpa 2 Monokuma True Intro Japanese.png|Настоящее интро (Японский) Пролог Monokuma's_entrance_2.png|Монокума появляется перед Статуей Бармаглот. Mono break.png|Монокума ломает магический жезл Усами. Turned into Monomi.png|Монокума представляет Мономи. Monokuma explaning trials.png|Монокума объясняет правила суда студентам Острова Бармаглот. Monokuma Army.png|Монокума с его Моночудовищами. On his signal monobeast.png|Монокума собирается застрелить Мономи. Глава 1 DR2 01191.jpg|Монокума несколько раз ударяет Мономи. mono punch.jpg|Монокума ударяет Мономи. (1) Monokuma_announcement_DR2.png|Утреннее и ночное объявление Монокумы в Danganronpa 2. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo5_400.jpg|Монокума изображён в виде горы Рашмор на Острове Бармаглот. B0042375 5020f2df1a776.jpg|Мономи и Монкума в качестве комедийного дуэта под названием “Монокумы-!”. Tumblr inline mpwubjfHWO1qz4rgp.jpg|Монокума сражается с Мономи и снова побеждает. MONO EATING EAT.PNG|Монокума есть мясо на кости на первом суде. Monokuma during Teruteru's exceution.jpg|Монокума во время казни Тэрутэру Ханамуры. Глава 2 Monokuma Dr. Killgood.PNG|Монокума как "Dr. Killgood". Глава 3 Monokuma Jojo refrence.jpg|Монокума использует "Monokuma Heaven's Door" против Мономи. event_91 (1).png|Аканэ Овари вызывает Монокуму на дуэль. The_wizard_of_monomi act.jpg|Монокума в истории "The Wizard of Monomi". Monokuma_in_Mikan_exe.jpg|Монокума в казни Микан Цумики. Глава 4 7NTaHs6.png|Аканэ Овари, Мехамару и Хаджимэ Хината участвуют в занятии тай-чи, которое проводит Монокума. Monokuma_in_gundham_exe.jpg|Монокума в казни Гандама Танаки. Farewell_Tanaka.jpg|Монокума и Четыре Тёмных Ангела Разрушения прощаются с Гандамом. Глава 5 Monokuma_vs_Monomi.jpg|Мономи сражается с Монокумой. Monokuma_and_Monomi_corpe.jpg|Мономи и Монокума псоле взрыва Мономи. Millions_of_Monokumas.jpg|10^60 Монокум. Глава 6 Monokumas_final_form.jpg|Монокума трансформируется в финальную форму, что является отсылкой к финальной форме Фризы из Dragon Ball Z. Island Mode Monomi fighting Monokuma in Isalnd Mode.jpg|Усами сражается с Монокумой. School Mode Usami.png|Усами побеждает Монокуму. |-|DRVR= Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr2.png DRVRPS4 .jpg Vr.jpg Vr3.jpg|Монокума танцует в казни Урок После Школы. |-|DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Опенинг Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokuma (English).png|В опенинге (Английскй) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokuma (Japanese).png|В опенинге (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Monokuma (French).png|В опенинге (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Opening (Chinese).png|В опенинге (Китайский) Пролог Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma punching the Monokubs (English) (1).png|Бьёт своих детей Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma punching the Monokubs (English) (2).png|Бьёт своих детей Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Monokubs explaining the Class Trial.png|Монокума и Монокумарзы объясняют Классный Суд Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma explaining executions.png|Объясняет "наказания" Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Монокума с детьми смеётся над Каэде Глава 1 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (Main).png|Театр Монокумы (Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (1).png|Театр Монокумы (Техасская резня бензопилой) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma telling the students the first motive.png|Даёт первый мотив Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma accidentally being destroyed by an Exisal (1).png|Монокуму случайно уничтожает Эксисаль Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma accidentally being destroyed by an Exisal (2).png|Монокуму случайно уничтожает Эксисаль Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monotaro).png|Монокума лижет Монотаро Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monokid).png|Монокума лижет Монокида Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monophanie).png|Монкума лижет Монофанни Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monosuke).png|Монокума лижет Моносукэ Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his Kubs (Monodam).png|Монокума лижет Монодама Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (2).png|Театр Монокумы (Афера) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (3).png|Театр Монокумы (Крёстный отец) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Announcement.png|Объявление об Обнаружении Тела Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (1).png|Театр Монокумы и его детей (Глава 1; на английском) Глава 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaede's corpse.png|Флэшбек с телом Каэде Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (4).png|Театр Монокумы (Птицы) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota's Motive Video (English) (4).png|Мотивационное Видео Кайто Момоты Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (5).png|Театр Монокумы (Челюсти) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (6).png|Театр Монокумы (Новые времена) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (2).png|Театр Монокумы и его детей (Глава 2; на английском) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kirumi Tojo's Motive Video (English) (9).png Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (2).png|В Мотивационном Видео Рёмы Хоши (На английском) Danganronpa V3 CG - Ryoma Hoshi's Motive Video (English) (3).png|В Мотивационном Видео Рёмы Хоши (На английском) Глава 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs rebelling against Monokuma in the Exisals (1).png|Монокумарзы в Эксисалях восстают против Монокумы Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs rebelling against Monokuma in the Exisals (2).png|Монокумарзы в Эксисалях восстают против Монокумы Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma licking his remaining Kubs and intern.png|Монокума возвращается и облизывает его рабочего Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (3).png|Театр Монокумы и его детей (Глава 3; на английском) Глава 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (7).png|Театр Монокумы (Заводной апельсин) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (8).png|Театр Монокумы (Назад в будущее) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Announcement (2).png|Объявление Монокумы (Уставший) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (4).png|Театр Монокумы и его детей (Глава 4; на английском) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma revealing Alter Ego Gonta Gokuhara (English) (1).png|Монокума представляет Альтер Эго Гонты Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma revealing Alter Ego Gonta Gokuhara (English) (2).png|Монокума представляет Альтер Эго Гонты Глава 5 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Funeral for the Monokubs (1).png|Похороны Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Funeral for the Monokubs (2).png|Похороны Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Prizes (Chapter 5).png|Монокума дарит студентам "призы" и следующий мотив после классного суда (Глава 5) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (9).png|Театр Монокумы (Рэмбо) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma's Announcement (3).png|Объявление Монокумы (Absent) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (10).png|Театр Монокумы (Титаник) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (11).png|Театр Монокумы (Ночь живых мертвецов) Danganronpa V3 CG - Killing School Semester Flashbacks (1).png|Флешбэк об объяснении классного суда Danganronpa V3 CG - Killing School Semester Flashbacks (2).png|Флешбэк с Монокумой Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma Theater (12).png|Театр Монокумы (Грязный Гарри) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and Cubs Theater (English) (5).png|Театр Монокумы и его детей (Глава 5; на английском) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs reappearing (1).png|Возвращение Монокумарзов Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the flashback light (1).png|Монокума использует Фонарь Воспоминаний Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the flashback light (2).png|Монокума использует Фонарь Воспоминаний Глава 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Exisals (3).png|Монокума призывает своих детей, чтобы остановить K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Exisals (4).png|Монокумы призывает своих детей, чтобы остановить K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Exisals (1).png|Монокума приказывает детям атаковать K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma and the Exisals (2).png|Монокума приказывает детям атаковать K1-B0 Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's Motive Video (English) (4).png|Мотивационное видео Кокичи (Английское) Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Introduction.jpg|Представление в роли Абсолютного Директора Отчаяния (Английское) Danganronpa V3 Monokuma’s introduction (Japanese).jpg|Представление в роли Абсолютного Директора Отчаяния (Японское) Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (1).png|Флешбэк предыдущих Убийственных Игр Другой контент Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of Love Across the Universe.png|Начало Love Across the Universe Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Monokuma.png|Монокума на странице дополнительных материалов Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Монокумы (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma N JP.png|Редкость N (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma S JP.png|Редкость S (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma U JP.png|Редкость U (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma N FR.png|Редкость N (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma S FR.png|Редкость S (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Monokuma U FR.png|Редкость U (Французская) |-|Аниме= Из-за большого количества изображений эта секция была отделена от основной галереи Монокумы. Для того, чтобы посмотреть на появления Монокумы в ''Danganronpa: The Animation и Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy посетите статью: Галерея:Монокума/Аниме. |-| Книги= =Манга= Manga Cover - Danganronpa Demo Manga (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка Danganronpa 1 (Trial Version) Manga Cover - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (manga) Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка манга-адаптации Danganronpa 1 (Том 1; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (manga) Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка манга-адаптации Danganronpa 1 (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (manga) Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка манга-адаптации Danganronpa 1 (Том 4; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 4koma Kings Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Задняя обложка Danganronpa 4koma KINGS (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 4koma Kings Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 4koma KINGS (Том 3; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 4koma Kings Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 4koma KINGS (Том 4; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa The Animation Volume 1 (Front) (English).jpg|Обложка [[Danganronpa: The Animation (манга)|манга-адаптации Danganronpa: The Animation]] (Том 1; на английском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa The Animation Volume 2 (Front) (English).jpg|Обложка [[Danganronpa: The Animation (манга)|манга-адаптации Danganronpa: The Animation]] (Том 2; на английском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa The Animation Volume 3 (Front) (English).jpg|Обложка [[Danganronpa: The Animation (манга)|манга-адаптации Danganronpa: The Animation]] (Том 3; на английском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa The Animation Volume 4 (Front) (English).jpg|Обложка [[Danganronpa: The Animation (манга)|манга-адаптации Danganronpa: The Animation]] (Том 4; на английском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa The Animation Dengeki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa: The Animation Dengeki comic anthology (На японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa Comic Anthology (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa Comic Anthology (Том 4; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Задняя обложка Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Задняя обложка Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Том 4; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Том 1; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Том 3; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (На японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 1 (Front) (English).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Том 1; на английском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Том 1; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Revival Shot Danganronpa Itagaki Hako Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Revival Shot (На японском) Manga Cover - Triple Bullet Danganronpa Tsubamemaru Watarizora Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Triple Bullet (На японском) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (На японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Задняя обложка Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Том 1; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Задняя обложка Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Том 2; на японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 3 comic anthology (На японском) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Обложка Danganronpa 3 Dengenki comic anthology (На японском) |-| Постановки= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Mukuro steepping on monokuma in the play.png|Мукуро наступает на Монокуму. 6352.png|Мукуро и Монокума. |-| Коллаборации= Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life Monokuma as drawn and shown in the Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen crossover.png|Монокума в ''Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life. Wooser acting like Monokuma.jpg|Монокума смотрит на Вузера, который ведёт себя как Монокума. Monokuma executing Wooser.jpg|Монокума собирается казнить Вузера.Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Кроссовер с персонажами Danganronpa 2 и Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life. Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen monokumagunsgirlsz.png|Монокума в коллаборации Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Официальный арт с персонажами Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Chain Chronicles Monokuma from the official trailer.png|Монокума в трейлере Chain Chronicle Crossover. 01-21.jpg|Модель Монокумы в Chain Chronicles. Crypt of the NecroDancer Crypt_of_the_Necrodancer_Monokuma_sprite.gif|Спрайт Монокумы в Crypt of the Necrodancer Monokuma x Crypt of Necro Dancer.png|Промо для Crypt of the Necrodancer Super Sonico Super_Sonico_Monokuma_outfit.jpg|Промо-арт в костюме Монокумы для коллаборации Motto! SoniComi. Super_Sonico_Collaboration_01.jpg|Костюм Монокумы в игре для коллаборации Motto! SoniComi. Другое danganronpa x ted crossover poster.jpg|Кроссовер с фильмом Третий лишний. Monokuma_in_a_Special_Hagame_manga.jpg|Специальная коллаборация Hangame x Danganronpa 3. DRV3 x MyNAvi.png Monokuma MyNavy design.png|Официальный дизайн Монокумы для Mynavy Mynavi Danganronpa collaboration.jpg|Коллаборация Danganronpa V3 x My Navi New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts Collaboration Short Manga.jpg|Специальная манга от Лео Хоригути (堀口レオ) для [[New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts Collaboration|коллаборации New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts]] |-|Официальный арт= Другое Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1 (Standard).jpg |Монокума и Макото на обложке Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Монокума и Макото на DVD-обложке Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Обложке календаря Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Официальный скан. Ronpascan.jpg|Статья в журнале. Danganarticle.jpg|Статья в журнале. Danganarticle2.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazine.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazinne.jpg|Статья в журнале. Ronparticle1.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Официальный арт. Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|Обои с официального японского сайта Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|Обои с официального английского сайта Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|Обои с официального японского сайта Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|Обои с официального английского сайта Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|Обои с официального японского сайта Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|Официальный арт к Danganronpa Reload с Хиро. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Gangsta Kuma.png|Монокума в роли Гангстакумы. Game nam.jpg|официальный арт из Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual Book. Card Illustration.png|Официальный арт. Komaru naegi.png|Официальный арт. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Промо-постер Dangan Ronpa Namco. Holiday card from Spike Chunsoft.jpg|Официальный арт. Komaru running away from soem humanoid monokumas.jpg|Официальный арт Монокумы с бета-Комару и бета-Монокумарзами. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Официальный арт. Official Art of Sayaka Kyoko and Monokuma being a creep.png|Официальный арт. toot toot in Kyoto.png|Официальный арт. Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Официальный арт с персонажами Danganronpa 3 - Арки Будущего из твиттера Lerche.Side: Future's casts drawing DR3 Special Art Monokuma and Monomi Full color.jpg|Официальный арт. ISIWBS.png|Стикер I'm Sorry I Was Born Stupid. Punching_Monomi_more.jpg|Официальный арт. Danganronpa Kodaka.png|Монокума и Казутака Кодака на обложке Danganronpa Kodaka ～ 860 days for "Danganronpa" Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony NDRV3_OST_1.png|Обложка NDRV3 OST "White", изображающая (половину) Монокумы, Монодама, Монокида и Монсукэ. NDRV3_OST_2.png|Обложка NDRV3 OST "Black", изображающая (половину) Монокумы, Монотаро и Монофанни. Danganronpa Magazine "Monokuma & Monokumas" Calendar Danganronpa Magazine Calendar Cover.jpg|Обложка календаря Danganronpa Magazine 2017 Danganronpa Magazine Calendar Insert.jpg Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 01.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Январь Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 02.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Февраль Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 04.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Апрель Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 06.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Июнь Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 08.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Август Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 10.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Октябрь Danganronpa Magazine Calendar 12.jpg|Календарь Danganronpa Magazine 2017 - Декабрь Концепт-арт Cover Art Blue.jpg |-|Промо= =Промо-иллюстрации= Профили Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Monokuma.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.com/1: [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Monokuma.png|Английский профиль к Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.us/danganronpa: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html Английский вебсайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Monokuma.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa: The AnimationNBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Японский вебсайт Danganronpa: The Animation]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Monokuma.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa 2: Goodbye DespairDanganronpa.com/2: [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Monokuma.png|Английский профиль к Danganronpa 2: Goodbye DespairDanganronpa.us: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html Английский вебсайт Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Monokuma.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa 1.2 Reload (DR1)Danganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский вебсайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Monokuma.jpg|Английский профиль к Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.us/reload: Английский вебсайт''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload''. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Monokuma (DR2).png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa 1.2 Reload (DR2)Danganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский вебсайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Monokuma.png|Японский профиль к Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)]. Обои Digital MonoMono Machine New Years PC wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для PC. Digital MonoMono Machine New Years iPhone wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine New Years Android wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для Android. New Years Greeting Card.png|Новогодняя открытка. Аватары Danganronpa 2 - Playstation Store Icon (Monokuma) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Япония)Playstation Store (JP): 『スーパーダンガンロンパ２』アバターアイコン「モノクマ」 Danganronpa 2 - Playstation Store Icon (Monokuma) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Япония)Playstation Store (JP): 『スーパーダンガンロンパ２』アバターアイコン「ドット モノクマ」 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Monokuma) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Япония)Playstation Store (JP): 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「モノクマ」 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Monokuma) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (Япония)Playstation Store (JP): 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「モノクマ(S)」 Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Monokuma) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (NA)Playstation Store (NA): Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Monokuma Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Monokuma) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (NA)Playstation Store (NA): Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Monokuma (S) Digital MonoMono Machine Monokuma SNS icon.png|Пиксельный аватар (JP)Web MonoMono Machine Промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3. MyNavi Monokuma MyNavi.png|Монокума в голосовании от MyNavi, ставший наиболее популярным Монокумой из Danganronpa V3. Steam Карточки Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (9).png|Отчаяние Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (9).png|Отчаяние (Металлическая) Ссылки en:Gallery:Monokuma Категория:Галереи